1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper processing apparatus for sorting or stapling paper discharged from an image forming apparatus, such as, an electrophotographic copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a paper processing apparatus is known in which paper is sorted into a plurality of bins and where every set of paper is discharged by a carrier belt (for example, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 58-135059).
However, since the sorted paper is discharged for every set of paper, it takes a long time to discharge the sorted paper and a jam or the like tends to be generated when the paper is discharged.